The Fox That Never Saw Christmas
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails The Fox finds himself not knowing what Christmas is, he and his friend Cream The Rabbit, spend Christmas together, but does Tails really know what it is? or doesn't he? Find out (Bear and the Hare sorta thing)


**DISCLAIMER: All of Sonic's locations and characters belong to SEGA, not me**

**This is sorta... my version of the Bare and the Hare, by John Lewis. It's called, The Fox and the Rabbit. Enjoy it, whilst listening to Lily Alen's – Somewhere Only We know**

**(…)**

**One day, the two tailed fox, Tails. Was walking along a pathway, where he was reunited by his close female friend, who was a cute six year old rabbit, she wore an orange jacket, yellow pants, yellow and orange boots, and a white pair of gloves. The two shared a hug.**

"Hello Tails, merry Christmas" Cream said, the young rabbit was excited to open her presents, but the fox didn't know what that even was

"Hello Cream, merry... Christmas to you?" Tails replied, Cream nodded

"Thanks... come on, let's open some presents, this is our first Christmas together" Cream grabbed the fox's hand and dragged him along towards a Christmas tree in the middle of a small village, Tails lived far away from them, hidden away in the woods, Tails grew nervous as he saw the tree appear in front of him, through the snowy mist in front of him and Cream

"Wh-what is Christmas?" Tails asked, Cream stopped and turned around, looking at him

"You don't know?" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"No" Tails hung his head low, the rabbit turned around again looking at the Christmas tree, the fox grew worried

"It's something we celebrate every year, people say it's to celebrate the birth of "Jesus Christ" but, I'm not sure about that, but this is a time for loving, caring, and sharing" Cream replied, the fox kicked the snow slowly under his feet

"I don't know about any of that, what are them boxes?" Tails asked, the rabbit giggled

"They're presents, the best part of Christmas, we receive one each from friends, and family, only people we, or I know" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted" Tails then left the area, Cream turned around and watched as he left, a tear escaped her eye, she then sobbed once

"_I feel sorry for him, he has no parents, and he has never celebrated Christmas, I'm surprised he didn't even know what it was, with all the commotion going out around Mobius" _Cream thought, she sobbed again, and then walked over to the very bright and lit up tree

**(…)**

"_Christmas? What is it?" _Tails thought, as he _"The birth of "Jesus Christ" Eh? I don't understand, why are there so many shiny and bright things though"_

"I'll just sleep off Christmas, it's weird how us Mobians don't go into hibernation" Tails said to himself, he then came across a cave "It's close enough to home, I just came into town to see some old friends..." Tails then walked into the cave and slept under the darkness inside it

"_I think I'll work on the bi-plane tomorrow" _Tails thought, right before he fell asleep

**(…)**

"Oh, I bought this for him" Cream said to herself, picking up a present which was wrapped up "I'll have to bring this to him before his foot prints disappear under a new layer of snow" Cream then stood up, and started following the foot path, holding his presents

"_I hope he'll like it, I know how he likes his planes, but he should really take a break and read what the new technology holds" _Cream thought

**(…)**

**Cream had found the cave that Tails was sleeping in, he was still asleep, she walked in there and placed the present down next to him. Cream then knelt down next to Tails, and kissed him on the cheek, then stroked his head, Tails smiled and held himself tightly. Cream then left.**

**5 minutes later, Tails woke up, he opened his eyes and stretched out, lying on the cold rocky ground he slept on, using his tails as a pillow and cover, Tails instantly noticed the kiss on his cheek.**

"Who's there?" Tails asked, he looked around, then seeing a present in front of him "Huh?" He picked the present up and read the tag on it

_To: Tails_

_Merry Christmas_

_Lots of love, from Cream_

Tails then blushed bright red seeing that she wrote "Lots of love"

"I love you too Cream" Tails said to himself, he then saw something on the back of the tag, it was at least a paragraph of writing

_Merry Christmas Tails, I hope you enjoy this gift I got for you, you put so much work into your machines, I thought you should probably take a break from it, and read. You can open this present by tearing up the paper on the outside, and then open what's inside that box, I made sure it was all that machine stuff you like, I hope you like it. I love you Tails, see you again one day._

Tails cried, and sobbed reading that "She cares... is she happy or sad?" Tails asked himself, he shrugged his shoulders and then unwrapped the present, revealing a box "Open the box?" Tails said to himself, he opened the fox and it revealed a pile of 50 Mobius Engineering magazines, Tails' eyes grew wide, the machinery displayed on the front covers on each one, was something he had never seen in his life, once he got to the bottom, he found another note.

_I hope you enjoyed these, I spent a lot of time and thought on this, and paid about $25 for all this... if you've read them, or ever feel lonely, come and see me, I could do with a little bit of company, my mother doesn't exactly bother me too much, she wont bother us if we're together_

_- Love Cream xxx_

"Oh my gosh... I have to see her, I didn't know she felt this way about me" Tails said to himself, he picked up the box, and kept the wrapping paper too, he wrapped the paper around the box to keep it safe from the snow.

Snow poured down onto the box, on the surface of the wrapping paper, Tails noticed it had pictures of carrots "Heh, cute" Tails said, as he walked down a pathway leading to the Christmas tree he saw earlier

**(…)**

**Cream was opening presents that her friends and family got her, she was pleased with her presents, but was still frowning know that Tails wasn't there, Cream began to sob, she then ran away from the tree and hid behind a house. She then heard snow crunching in front of her, she didn't bother looking up.**

"Merry Christmas Cream" A familiar voice said, Cream gasped and looked up

"Oh Tails" Cream said, she stood up and hugged the fox, he placed down the box he had with the magazines in

"I came back to spend Christmas with you" Tails replied, he then pulled from the hug and kissed her on the cheek "And to say thank you for the gift, Christmas is all right I guess"

"Thanks you Tails for coming here to spend Christmas with me" Cream replied, Tails sighed

"I got you something too" Tails then grabbed a scarf and wool hat from inside his tails "I'm sorry I couldn't wrap it up in something, but it was kept warm in my Tails" Tails put the scarf around the rabbits neck gently, and then put the wool hat on her

"Thanks again Tails" Cream replied, she then attempted to kiss him on the cheek, but accidentally kissed him on the lips, she pulled away blushing noticing this "S-sorry, I-I-"

"It's okay, I've always wanted to do that" Tails replied whilst blushing, their blushes then went away, they looked into each others eyes

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Cream asked, Tails pointed to Cream

"What ever you want Cream" Tails replied, Cream and Tails smiled at each other

"Well, we can watch the Christmas tree glow" Cream replied, Tails grabbed her hand

"Sure" Tails replied, he then grabbed the box of magazines and kept it held in his right arm

**The two animals sat down on a tree that had fallen down, watching the tree, as the lights changed, Tails was fascinated with the tree, as he'd never seen something so bright.**

"You like it Tails?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Yeah" Tails replied, Cream then wrapped her arm around Tails, Tails wrapped his arm around Cream, the two looked at each other "Are you cold?" Tails asked, Cream nodded slightly

"A little" Cream replied, Tails nodded and then wrapped his tails around her, keeping her warm, Cream blushed "Thank you Tails, this is how I want to spend Christmas with you" Cream added

"What about spending time together in general?" Tails asked, Cream blushed and smiled

"I wasn't really planning that far ahead, but I would like to spend some time with you Tails... I love you... I love you lots" Cream replied, Tails smiled and blushed

"I love you a lot Cream, you were there for me when nobody else was... but you're my only friend" Tails replied, Cream smiled and lent her head on his shoulders

"I don't want you to go home tonight Tails" Cream said, Tails looked confused and looked at her

"What do you mean?" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Can you sleep over round my house... please" Cream asked, Tails sighed, and then smiled

"Sure, anything that will make you happy... is this what Christmas is?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Yes, loving, caring and sharing, and we're doing it to celebrate... yeah" Cream replied, Tails laughed

"I love it when it snows... but I love it even more when I'm with you Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed

"I love it even more with you too Tails" Cream added, Tails and Cream stared into each others eyes

"Cream..." Tails said quietly

"Tails..." Cream said quietly

"Should we be together? As in, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Of course Tails, I love you for who you are... but you also look cute" Cream replied, Tails lent in closer and kissed her on the lips, deeply, loving every second of it. After 30 seconds, Cream pulled away from the kiss blushing from it, and smiling at Tails

"I think this is the best Christmas ever" Tails said, Cream laughed

"It was your first one, and don't forget it, I still remember my first Christmas" Cream replied, Tails hugged Cream tightly

"We should probably get inside, it's getting cold out here" Tails said, Cream nodded and stroked the back of his head. The two stood up and went to Cream's house, she knocked on the door, it was then answered by Vanilla, her mother

"Hello dear, is this your Tails friend?" Vanilla asked, Tails blushed

"Yes, he's very cute, isn't he" Cream replied, as Tails blushed even more, then he laughed

"Hello Miss..."

"Vanilla, nice to meet you Tails" Vanilla said, Tails then nodded

"It's nice to meet you too" Tails replied, Cream smiled as she noticed the two getting along

"Can Tails stay here for tonight? He lives alone at his house, I wanted to keep him company" Cream added, Vanilla nodded

"Sure, come on in" Vanilla moved aside letting Cream walk in, whilst holding Tails' hand

"You have a nice home Vanilla" Tails said, Vanilla smiled

"Thanks" Vanilla replied, she then left the hallway and went into the living room, Cream pulled Tails upstairs into her room

"I'll show you around my room" Cream said as she opened the door to her room, they both walked in, Tails was amazed at how clean it was, Cream went up to her dresser and mirror, and opened a draw, revealing a bunch of photo's, Cream pulled Tails towards her

"Nice room Cream" Tails said, Cream giggled

"Now Tails, I've missed you a lot... I cant hide it away from you" Cream pulled out a bunch of photo's, which were laminated and were kept clean. The photo's were of Tails and Cream in pictures together

"Wow... I didn't know that you cared about me that much, my life doesn't even have meaning though" Tails said, Cream shook her head and smiled

"Your life does have meaning, you make me happy" Cream replied, Tails smiled and blushed

"If you say so" Tails replied, Cream hugged Tails with the photos still in her hands

"I'm still not sure, but how did you not know about Christmas?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and pulled from the hug

"I spent too much time inside, away from the cold... and I lost my parents when I was young" Tails replied with a frown, Cream stroked his head

"Well, you got me at least, I'll do anything for you Tails" Cream replied, Tails shook his head and pointed to Cream

"At least? This is all I wanted Cream, just you to be with me" Tails replied cheerfully

"Aw, well... that's good because I've always wanted you to be with me, not just because you were lonely, but because I love you for who you are... and I always will Tails" Cream replied, Tails began to cry, and sob

"Th-thanks Cream" Tails replied, tears were coming out of his eyes

"Did I say something wrong?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head

"No-no, I've just been lonely all my life... the thought of it haunts me now" Tails replied, Cream frowned, but then smiled with a thought she came up with

"You don't have to be alone, you can live here with me" Cream replied, Tails smiled and nodded

"Okay, thanks Cream" Tails hugged her

**(…)**

**10 hours later**

**Tails and Cream spent a lot of time together, outside having snowball fights, eating dinner together with Vanilla. And now it was late at night, Tails and Cream were snuggled up together on the sofa, underneath a cover Cream bought down, whilst watching the fire in the fireplace.**

"Today has been a wonderful day" Cream said, Tails kissed her constantly on the neck, with her lying in front of him

"Yeah" Tails replied "I love Christmas" Tails added

"Me too, this is probably my favourite Christmas yet" Cream replied

"And my new years resolution, is to always love you" Tails added, Cream giggled

"I'm surprised how you know what that is" Cream replied, Tails scratched the back of his head

"Well... I hear people talking about it when I sleep, there's always teenage girls going past and talking about that stuff" Tails replied

"Ah, so you hear about Christmas, but never seen it then... it makes sense now" Cream then turned around and faced Tails, then kissing him deeply on the lips, then pulled away, they nuzzled their noses together "And I won't stop loving you Tails"

"Neither will I" Tails replied

**The End**

**(…)**

**Sorry if that was short, but I hope you enjoyed, I drew a drawing of what this would sorta look like, but of course I cant draw, so don't bother looking at the cover image**

**R&R**


End file.
